Kusanagi Savior of Marvel
by moshe30350redstar
Summary: One-Above-All/The Presence: This the beginning of time there was always threats to the Multi-verse, caused by gods using there wrath, against living beams that are weaker to them. Either it's for lust of power or for entertainment to torture mortal man. But there quest of power have come to an end a hero have been sent to the world of Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z Is own by FUNimation, Toie Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

**X-Men Evolution is own by Marvel.**

**The One-Above-All/ God of Marvel is own by Marvel.**

**The Presence/ God of DC is own by DC.**

**By the way I believe that The One-Above-All and The Presence are the same being.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. The Hero of Marvel<strong>

Five years have passed since the monster Cell was destroyed by the son of the legendary hero Goku. The world knows the event of what happen Cell, that Goku sacrificed himself to save the planet and that Gohan, son of Goku, destroyed Cell once and for all to save the Earth and possibly the entire universe. A statue of Goku was made to the honor his sacrifice, so that the world would never forget what he did to save the planet.

But People start to wonder what happen to the son of Goku and his family. It has been reviled, that Goku wife Chi-Chi died by a heart attack and she was pregnant with Goku son…The child died along with its mother.

Our hero Gohan was floating at the stratosphere wearing a purple gi, wearing a torn out hooded cape and Gohan long hair was the same length when he enter the hyperbolic time chamber for the first time. For five years Gohan was doing non-stop training with Piccolo and Vegeta. During those five years Gohan learn how to control his Saiyan eating habits, as well mastering his Super Saiyan 2 form vowing himself never let his arrogance get the better of him.

'Good bye everyone, I'm sure you guys would be better off without me the world is now a time of peace and there no reason for me being here, I been heading out to the stars to save universe the best way I can. Don't try to stop me it's my choice, Piccolo thank you for everything. But it's time for me to follow my own path' Gohan thought to himself as he remember writing a letter to Piccolo saying he's leaving the Earth.

As he was about took off from the planet a blue portal suck him driving him to a different Earth knocking him out to the ground in a middle of a forest leaving a huge crater to the Earth surface.

* * *

><p>As Gohan was getting up he sensed a weird energy reading that was hiding in a bush. It was stronger than a human, but it was weak comparing to him.<p>

"Come out! I know you out there!" Gohan said forcefully as a man jump right behind him landing at all fours before standing at his own two feet, with almond hair and eyes. Some brown was cut outfit managed to cover him. It wasn't to notice the fangs that he processed. The appearance made him look like a man that is half saber tooth tiger.

"Alright kid come with me quietly and peacefully and I might let you live." The mutant known as Sabretooth warned.

"You do know there easy ways to die. Consider this warning leave me alone or I well kill you." Gohan warned the savage mutant while getting to his fighting stance.

"Fine, but don't say I warned you." Sabretooth said with a growl and a scowl as he launches himself towards Gohan. Gohan took a sidestepped back as he was playing with the savage mutant not taking him seriously. There was no sense of style coming from the savage mutant, much to Gohan disappointment.

* * *

><p>At Bayville inside a mansion stood a bald man sitting a specially made wheel chair, equipped with a metallic helmet on his head, was literary scanning the world for mutants by using the machine, that was attach with his metallic helmet called the Cerebro. The bald man has a dream that both mutant and humans well live at peace. But he knows that humans are not ready to know mutants exist.<p>

For the time being he had been tracking new pop-out mutants. Many mutants were developing around the world. The mutant population was increasing by each passing day. He made his mansion to a school to help mutant's control their power. The school for the gifted you could say.

"Well, this is a curious case" The telepath mutant said out loud.

"What or who is a curious case Chuck?" A man dress in a black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said entering the Cerebro, James "Logan" Howlette or better known as Wolverine.

"I've found a very particular power case, yet those very same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a signal mutant, but I can't say they are those a normal person would develop" Charles explained "His mind is a very well protected one to even I have trouble accessing to it"

"A new mutant?" A dark- shin human with long white hair dressed in a black outfit. Ororo Monroe or better known as Storm asked, curios of this new mutant.

"Hello Storm, and no I don't think he is a mutant but something different, about this new comer" Charles explained again. "And Sabretooth is attacking him right know and it seems the boy holding his own quite well against him."

Logan was surprise that someone was actually holding his own against someone like Sabretooth. He clench his right fist as his Adamantium claws pop out.

"Let's go, Storm" Logan ordered as they headed to the Blackbird

Back with Gohan, Sabertooth continue to attack Gohan with his claws, but Gohan easily dodging his attack by sidestepping away from the mutant.

"Come on are you even trying anymore?" Gohan asked being a little bit bored of how the savage mutant fights.

"Alright runt, you ask for it!" Sabretooth threaten as launch himself towards Gohan like a tiger.

Gohan only smirk, He clench his fest back. I hope this guy have good connection at Africa because he has no idea what he got himself into. As Gohan fest connected to Sabretooth face it reach into a sonic boom sending the mutant to the stratosphere.

* * *

><p>At the Blackbird Logan and Storm saw Sabretooth being launch to the stratosphere, most likely heading to another continent. One can only hope. They located to wear the boy was, as they were making their way towards the boy, He spun around getting to his fighting stance with fire in his eye's screaming of determination. Logan knows those eye's this kid saw bloodshed before.<p>

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded. Logan Adamantium claws retracted back to his arm, before raising his arm at the air so did. So did Storm. They both knew fighting this kid would be suicide on their parts.

"We won't hurt you, Bub" Logan said loud and clear Gohan only left one eyebrow, and lowing his defensives, but still keeping his guard up. "We only want to talk"

"What do you want from me?" Gohan asked

"Young one I know you are scared, but you must not let your powers frighten you" Storm tried to persuade Gohan "The Xavier Institute can help you control them"

Gohan only give the two a confuse face, Control his power? Xavier institute? What are they talking about?

"What are you talking about 'frighten of my power'? I have control of them since I was five years old." Gohan said, shocking the mutants. "I just want to know is where I am"

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answer you are looking for" Logan said try to persuade the seventeen year old half Saiyan.

Gohan relaxes himself following the two mutants to the Blackbird.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy the first chapter don't worry I get better. Before I forget the purple gi that Gohan is wearing, is the same one from Broly second coming and Gohan does have long hair but reach half way to his back figure it's long enough.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Xavier Institute**

* * *

><p>Inside of the Blackbird, Gohan was looking out the window looking at the ocean below him. The only thing he could think of is where he was. This world looked similar to his Earth but it did have its differences, like an alternate Earth, and he couldn't help but wonder who that Cave Man was?<p>

"You seem quite, Bub" Wolverine said, wondering what he was thinking about.

"I was just thinking…by the way, who was that Cave Man?" Gohan responded. He figured he'd ask about where was he when he get to the Xavier Institute, but right now all he wanted to know was who that Cave Man was. He looked odd, well not as odd as an alien monster but to a close second.

Wolverine only chuckled 'Cave Man, huh that's a new one' Logan not taking his eye on the sky responded. "That was Sabretooth. He's a mutant with an ability that allows him to heal from almost any injury in a small amount of time." Logan responded with a hit of anger in his tone.

"Mutant?" Gohan said in a confuse tone. "What's that?" asked.

"I think Chuck well help you, with that, Bub." Logan said as he landed the Blackbird to the X-Hangar. Gohan exit the Blackbird looks around his surrounding, it looks like Capsule Corp but the technology look a bit more advance then Bulma's company.

"Follow us" Storm said to him, walking beside Logan towards an elevator. Gohan followed along the lift and after a few short minutes of going through a few lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house, they reached the Professor's study. Inside there was the wheel chair Professor Xavier, beside his right was a teenager who looked to be a year older then Gohan, he was wearing average clothes but what Gohan found odd about him were his red sun glasses. The teenager from his left was a girl with fiery red hair that goes all the way to her back and wearing average clothes. She had emerald eyes that appeared to sparkle with friendship and kindness.

"Hello there young one." Charles welcomed, pulling his electric chair closer to Gohan "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this institute for special gifted people" The Professor offers his hand to the half Saiyan.

"My name is Gohan Son." Gohan responded. Gohan didn't know why but something about the Professor told him that the man was someone he can trust.

"I guess introductions are required" Charles said before he waved towards the other mutants.

"Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself to Gohan?"

"My name is Scott Summers but I'm also called Cyclops." the boy said as he shook Gohan's hand with a friendly smile. The demi-Saiyan smiled back in return.

"I'm Jean Grey, and well, I don't have a code name like shades here" Jean said, pointing her last comment at Scott, who blushed so much it matched the color of Jean's fiery red hair.

"My name is Ororo Monroe or Storm" The woman who traveled with him said with a friendly smile.

"The name's Logan or Wolverine. I'm best at what I do…" as that last statement three metal claws pop out from his clench right hand. "… And what I do isn't very nice." Gohan only smirked at this. He didn't know why, but he got a feeling he should trust Logan.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. But can we get the matter in hand" Gohan said trying get the answer he looking for.

"Yes Gohan, we've heard you take care of loose tie, so to speak" Professor said, bringing the attention of both Scott and Jean

"Yes Wolverine already told me about Cave man, called Sabretooth. What I want to know is. What's a mutant?" Gohan asked since Wolverine already told him, who was the crazy Cave man who was stupid enough to attack him.

"A mutant is someone who was born with an additional, and special, gene that gifts a human with abilities no ordinary human has. This extra gene is known as the X-Gene." Charles explained to the demi-Saiyan.

"Well that answers my second question. The third one is where exactly am I?" Gohan asked trying not to sound rude.

"Bayville, more specifically, The United States of America" Charles explained. Gohan only raise one eyebrow and give him a confuse look. These only leave Gohan more questions, which need to be, asked.

"A bit more specific please" Gohan asked. "Like, what planet I'm on?"

"Earth." Charles answered with a confuse tone. Everyone looked to each other in surprise at Gohan's question.

Gohan started to rub his temples, feeling a headache coming on. In all of his adventure he went through with his father this made no sense.

"Gohan you okay?" Jean asked concern for the new student.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed time adjust myself a bit" Gohan replied, trying to compose himself due to the shocking news.

"Gohan is everything alright" Charles asked, seeing Gohan want to say more.

"Yeah...I just think I'm from a different universe" Gohan replied, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"What makes you say that?" Charles asked

"Well on my Earth, there's only one continent…and there's no country there called America."

"Really? Gohan, perhaps it's best to tell us more about yourself and your Earth to help make sense of this situation" Charles explained, wanting to know more about the boy.

"Alright let me tell you, my story." Gohan replied before he told the future X-men his adventures as a child, from when Raditz kidnaped him as a child to all the way when Gohan killed Cell.

"Now that explains a lot" Logan growled as usual, through his interest was fully peaked. A half alien, normally that would sound crazy but with all his experiences and given what he's faced he's realized that nothing is normal.

"That's my life up to this point so far" Gohan said with a simple shrug.

"We appreciate the fact you trust us enough with this Gohan" Charles said smiling. "Rest assured, only we will know of it"

"Thanks" replied from the demi-Saiyan "I was wondering if I could stay here. I know I'm not exactly a mutant, but's let's face it. I don't actually have a way home yet.

"Of course Gohan. All those with gifts are welcome in the Institute" Xavier said, in fact having someone like Gohan was a great benefit. His fighting knowledge and abilities could be of use for future mutants to come. "I think it's time to go to bed. I believe that's enough excitement for tonight. Jean, would you care to show Gohan one of the spare rooms we have?"

"Sure Professor"

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, Jean entered the study again after showing the new Student, Gohan to his new room. The five X-men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the new Gohan topic.<p>

"Well he's a very particular case, that has to be admitted" The Professor spoke his theory. As nobody really complained against him, meant that the other's though likewise.

"Professor, do you actually believe that all the journey he been through since he was five was true with the whole Frieza and Cell thing were true" Scott asked in disbelief

"It's just preposterous!"

"That would most likely explain how he beat Sabretooth with ace." Logan added.

"He may also come from a total new class of mutant, never found before. If evolution created us mutants, then it's possible that evolution decided to step even more forward. Of course it's just a theory, but i believe it's the most plausible, with the information at our disposal"

"Professor" Scott decided to put through his own possible solution

"What if we... you know keep an eye on him?" He finished, trying to make a point. Jean and a few others just looked scandalized to the eye injured mutant. Was he actually suggesting of spying on the teenager?

"Forget it one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everybody back

"We do that and we'll lose what little trust he has on us. Trust me when i say you do not want his own powers against you. Especially seeing him punch Sabertooth out of the COUNTRY without even thinking about warming up. He did so with very little effort. So imagine if he actually tried" They all gulped as they started imagining so.

Logan wasn't the one to suddenly protect kids, especially those he didn't know at all. But the fact that the boy easily blasted Sabretooth all the way to Africa while heading towards China, already placed the teen on his good side. Well, not completely yet, but it least it meant Wolverine wasn't going to very slowly kill him, if possible. Unless the Teen forced him to with a good reason.

"Why don't we go and rest for the night? Charles spoke, trying to easy up the tension

* * *

><p>After Jean show Gohan to his room. He began wondering how he get into this world and why is here for. What is his purpose of being in this universe?<p>

"How can I be sent to another universe when I haven't even left Earth's Solar system yet?" Gohan asked to no one, still wondering what his purpose for being here is. Gohan rubbed his long black messy hair trying to figure things out.

"Maybe I'll find the answers I need tomorrow." Gohan said. As he threw away his torn up hooded cape and fall asleep at the soft bed.

* * *

><p>At Bayville an old man who is ninety one years old— that has grey hair and a gray mustache, Wearing a white bottom up shirt, a jean jacket, jeans, and brown leather shoes— was standing outside of an abandoned café that was he about to fix, but he was having trouble with the heaving lifting and mostly everything else really. Standing next to him was a delivery truck driver who handed the papers to the man, needing the old man's signature.<p>

"You sure you want to open up this old fossil, Mr. Lee." The truck driver said as he look up at the once, was café shop.

"Please Daniel call me Stan." Stan Lee replied as he handed the papers to the truck driver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"An Outcast… A blue demon who is a saint… A new life… A new family… Nightcrawler."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Here some fan fiction I recommend<strong>

**Dragon Ball Z + Justice League Crossover**

**Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse**

**By: XxAnimusxx2016**

**The Anti-Monitor has laid waste to the DC universe and Supergirl is thrown from the midst of her ruined home to an unknown universe. But why are most of the people she know and love in this unknown universe? And who are these strange beings called Saiytonians? Gohan x harem, OC x harem**

**Rated: Fiction M - English - Adventure/Romance - Gohan, OC, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Chapters: 10 - Words: 42,419 - Reviews: 89 - Favs: 8 - Follows: 15 - Updated: Nov 28 - Published: Oct 10 - id: 10746847**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z + Justice League Crossover<strong>

**A New Comer**

**By: The Reaper55**

**While working on a prototype Time Machine with Bulma, something goes terribly wrong and sends a teenage Gohan into another Universe. How will he cope in this new world?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Gohan - Chapters: 21 - Words: 63,440 - Reviews: 411 - Favs: 418 - Follows: 449 - Updated: Nov 10 - Published: Aug 14, 2012 - id: 8427475**

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League + Dragon Ball Z Crossover<strong>

**The Sun And The Moon**

**By: dirtyShoes**

**The Sun: Krypton's last daughter, Kara Zor-El. The Moon: Saiyan royalty's last Prince, Trunks. Two celestially empowered beings, born of other worlds, might just have what it takes to save ours if they work together. Anyone can decide to not believe in fate and strive to shape their own future, but it takes a special kind to rewrite history.**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Humor - M. Trunks, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Chapters: 3 - Words: 21,758 - Reviews: 37 - Favs: 20 - Follows: 25 - Updated: Oct 17 - Published: Sep 15 - id: 10693337**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z + Young Justice Crossover<strong>

**DBJ- Dragon Ball Justice**

**By: GamaSennin'Gokurocks**

**Gohan, after the fight with Cell, gets brought through a Vortex into the YJverse where he meets The Team. How will Gohan's life change as the only Super Saiyan around...and a secret organization called The Light after his power for their own purposes. And just how much does Batman know about Gohan's world?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Gohan - Chapters: 4 - Words: 32,835 - Reviews: 76 - Favs: 102 - Follows: 120 - Updated: Aug 10, 2013 - Published: Mar 29, 2013 - id: 9149447**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z + Young Justice Crossover<strong>

**Young Justice: The Rise of Raizen**

**By: Dario Soto**

**As The Team face new challenges and more powerful foes, they will need help from an unexpected ally: one whose power is far beyond anyone could imagine. Will they learn to get along with this new ally? If so, will they trust them with their lives?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Chapters: 29 - Words: 87,223 - Reviews: 244 - Favs: 78 - Follows: 83 - Updated: Nov 18 - Published: Feb 20 - id: 10128604**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z + Justice League Crossover<strong>

**Saiytonian**

**By: Kazuma Bushi**

**Kryptonians and Saiyans, two of the most powerful races in their individual Multiverses. But what is the result of a combination between the two?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Sci-Fi - Gohan - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,671 - Reviews: 66 - Favs: 76 - Follows: 88 - Updated: May 14 - Published: Apr 13 - id: 10267734**

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeManga Sword Art Online/****ソードアート・オンライン**

**Zen's Art Online**

**By: Personauser93**

**Zen is a teen who's only escape from his hospital bad life was the beta for SAO, but once the real game comes out. he is in a fight for his life. Freedom is within reach Zen Karafuta... will you achieve it?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Kirito/Kazuto K., Asuna/Asuna Y., OC - Chapters: 17 - Words: 24,120 - Reviews: 22 - Favs: 14 - Follows: 26 - Updated: 20h ago - Published: Apr 3 - id: 10239376**

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeManga School Days**

**Preventing the Death of an Idiot**

**By:**

**What course of action would you take, given the chance to alter the flow of your favorite story? Young Rupert Hudson finds himself granted the ability to prevent the bloody fate of both Makoto Itou and his victims. Though the scandalous story stood far from anything Rupert would label as "favorite", he is drawn to act, despite the inevitable pain.**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 44,149 - Reviews: 126 - Favs: 37 - Follows: 46 - Updated: Apr 11 - Published: Nov 9, 2012 - id: 8689249**

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeManga School Days**

**My Heart I Trade to Thee**

**By: The dudeoffanfiction**

**Fearing the stories his older sister has told him about high school life, Yuki is determined to focus purely on his academic pursuits. However, when he is all but forced to become friends with the popular Sekai Saionji, he ends up getting caught in the exact circumstances he wanted to avoid.**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4,942 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Nov 30 - Published: Nov 26 - id: 10850783**

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Moon + Dragon Ball Z Crossover<strong>

**The Great SayiaScout!**

**By: Odeeyou**

**Chapter 14 is up! The Great Sayiaman discovers that fighting crime in a new city is about to get a lot more interesting with other superhero's around.**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Rei H./Raye/Sailor Mars, Gohan - Chapters: 14 - Words: 41,256 - Reviews: 133 - Favs: 55 - Follows: 44 - Updated: Aug 25, 2004 - Published: Nov 6, 2003 - id: 1589747**

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Moon + Dragon Ball Z Crossover<strong>

**Fire's Healing Touch**

**By: Sgt. Son Gohan**

**With the loss of his father, Gohan attains the burden of living up to his Father's Legacy as Protector of the Earth. Through a stroke of fate, a young raven haired girl finds the boy at his worst. Can she help him find the inner hero within himself?**

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Rei H./Raye/Sailor Mars, Gohan - Chapters: 5 - Words: 11,934 - Reviews: 52 - Favs: 48 - Follows: 58 - Updated: Jun 8, 2010 - Published: Apr 4, 2010 - id: 5869977**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Nightcrawler**

For the past few days, Gohan hung around the Xavier Institute just getting to know Scott and Jean and their powers. Turned out Scott was able to shoot a blast of concussive energy from his eyes but he's unable to control his power because of injury since he was a kid. Maybe I could help Scott control his power by training him with Ki. It just a theory but it could work. Jean possesses advanced telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinesis allows her to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to levitate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind including powerful shockwaves and force fields. She can use her telekinesis on herself to levitate and achieve limited flight.

Right now Gohan was sitting in principle Darkholme's office, wearing a black N3-B parka jacket, Levi jeans, and sneaker. On his way to Ms. Darkholme office, he noticed all the girls at school were looking at him, never letting their eyes off of him— some of them even started drooling. It was starting to get really annoying. That almost made him want to blow up the entire school, but his conscious wouldn't let him…well, that, and he also didn't want the Professor to get in any trouble because of him. The Professor already let Gohan stay at his mansion, and created a fake back ground of information for the Demi-Saiyan.

"So Mr. Son, it says your file, that Your father was a martial arts fighter and your mother home school you, until your entire village where raid by marauders, who killed not only your entire family but also slaughter your entire village. It's that correct." Dr. Darkholme said as she put down Gohan fake files, that the Professor made.

"Yes that correct." Gohan said with displeasure in his tone, not only because he has to lie about his parent's death but also didn't like the principle tone trying to intimidate the demi-Saiyan which starting to annoy him.

"Well despite your past and being Xavier student, don't suspect giving any special treatment. You are treated like any other student. Do you understand?" Principle Darkholme said with firmness with her tone"

"Crystal" Gohan said yet again with displeasure from his tone, as he left the principle office and started to head out to his first period.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was kind of boring for every class period I been through not because I didn't know the assignment and the lesson, but because I already know the material and even I don't, I'm able to process the material faster than any normal human being. The only interesting class I went through is Social Studies and Geography, P.E. was the boring class out of all of them. Right now I'm eating lunch with Scott and Jean at the cafeteria.<p>

"So Gohan, who you likening your first day at school?" Jean asked, wondering if the demi-Saiyan made any friends since his arrival at the school entrance.

"Well it's boring" Gohan said as he was eating his food.

"Well better get used to it Gohan, every school is like that." Scott said trying to cheer up the demi-Saiyan.

"Man this food is terrible, I can cook better than this" Gohan said as he swallows the cafeteria food with grimace.

"Wait you can cook Gohan?" Scott asked a bit surprise that the demi-Saiyan can cook.

"Well during my time with my dad at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You either learn how to cook or die." Gohan respond as he remembers his time with his dad at the time chamber.

"This is the center attention all day? Just some newbie?" someone asked rhetorically, Gohan turn around and see's behind him a teenager around his age, with white skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, wearing a letterman jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Is there a problem Dunc?" Scott asked in a threatening tone

"Chill out Summer I just want to meet the new chump." Duncan said with an evil grin

"And I should care because?" Gohan asked not really caring, he just wants this idiot out of his sight.

"Just think me the welcome committee," Duncan said as he was cracking his knuckle.

Gohan just stand up push Duncan aside more like a lit tap with one hand. Duncan fell to the ground and looking at Gohan back as he saw him walking away from him treating worse than dirt. Duncan clenches his fist, stood up, and ran towards Gohan.

Gohan only took one step aside and stick his right foot out and trip Duncan who landed in a garbage can.

* * *

><p>When that little display with Duncan was over, Gohan finished the rest of his classes and decided to explore more of the town. There was a football game going on at the school Scott and Jean decided to watch to see how it turns out, for what reason he would never know.<p>

Gohan stopped walking when he noticed an old man who appeared to be in his early nineties that had grey hair, and was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown business shoes. But what Gohan really found odd about his clothing is that he was wearing an eighties style sunglasses. He was unloading some supplies from the truck. Well trying actually, but he was having trouble lifting one of the boxes. So Gohan decided to help the old man out by carrying the boxes he was trying to lift.

The old man looked surprise when he saw the teenage demi-Saiyan, but recompose himself.

"Thanks for the help young man." The old man said as he was trying to thank the demi-Saiyan.

"It was no problem. Where do you want me to put the boxes?" Gohan asked the old man.

"Just put it on the counter"

"Do you have any guys to help you with unloading?" Gohan asked, curious why an old man would well carry heavy supplies all by himself.

"Well I kind of thought I was strong enough to do the unloading by myself, but looks like I'm not as young as I use to be" the old man said as he was straitening up his back and look back of the truck with grimace "Well one down, one hundred to go"

"Do you want me to help you? Mr.…." Gohan asked trying to get the old men name.

"Lee, Stan Lee and that would be much appreciated...Well I'm sorry I haven't got your name yet, son." Stan Lee asked the teenager offering his hand to the demi-Saiyan

"Gohan, Gohan Son, so Mr. Lee why are you opening a café shop?" Gohan asked as he picked up multiple crates with little effort.

"Please just call me Stan, well I just move right back to Bayville, I use to write comic books at New York City." Stan said as he was cleaning of his glasses as he was making coffee for the two of them.

"Why did you leave New York, what I heard it supposed to be a cool city? Why move hear?" Gohan asked as he finishes putting the last boxes.

"Well when I was your age this old Café was the hang outs of all kids, I'm think of calling it 'Lee's café'." Stan said as he gave Gohan his coffee and one for himself as they sat at the counter.

"Old!" Gohan said with a surprise tone. "This place good as new" Gohan said as he drank his coffee

"We'll let's just say, I did some special touches heavy lifting now that was the hardest part." Stan said as he was drinking his coffee "Hey how about I give you a job? I could use the help around here, and getting a job in this economy is like trying to squash a cockroach." Stan Lee offered the demi-Saiyan. Gohan thought about it for a minute and gave his answer.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan said as he shakes Stan Lee hand. 'What harm can it bring working for this guy?'

"Trust me you won't regret it, if you need anyone to talk to or any advice I'm your man" Stan said with a huge grin with his face.

"I'll keep that in mind, Stan" Gohan said with a smile. Gohan don't know why but he got this feeling he can trust Stan with his life.

"I call you when I need some help, good night Gohan" Stan said as he wave his hand to the demi-Saiyan as he was about to take off.

"Night Stan," Gohan said as he wave back to Stan and left the area and head back to the mansion

* * *

><p>When I enter the mansion I met up with Scott and Jean. Jean was still mad at me about the whole Duncan thing— what she sees in that guy I will never know— however Scott and I got along real well especially after what happened to Duncan, we were making jokes during our classes mostly about Duncan. What can I, say we both hate the same guy.<p>

"So Gohan, how're you liking the town?" Scott asked the demi-Saiyan

"It real nice and somehow l got a new job at a café" Gohan respond "Anything new happen at the football game"

"Ah…You didn't miss much" Scott said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You caused an explosion" Jean said to Scott as they were walking towards Professor Office

"Do I even want to know?" Gohan asked

"No" Both Scott and Jean respond at the same time.

"Any way Gohan you just in time to meet the new student" Jean said cheerfully

"That would explain the were there was an extra person at the mansion I sense just a few minutes ago" Gohan said as they saw the Professor Xavier and Storm standing right next to them was a hooded figure.

"Everyone I would like you to introduce Kurt Wagner, our new student" Charles said as he signal Kurt to introduce himself.

The hooded figure name Kurt offer his hand that show's his three finger blue fury hand. Jean and Scott look a bit startle and that starting to bring down Kurt spirit until Gohan shake his hand.

"Hi Kurt names Gohan." Gohan responded to the blue demon mutant like he was an ordinary person, not bothered by his blue hands.

"You're not afraid of me?" Kurt asked as he pulls down his hoodie showing his blue face

"What's to be afraid of, it just some blue fur and a tail" Gohan said as he let go of Kurt hand "If you think the outside counts you haven't seen anything yet and besides, what's wrong being blue?" Gohan said as he give a friendly smile to the blue demon mutant. Which shocked the other mutants.

For the first time of Kurt's life, he felt accepted. A joy inside him was lifted, a random stranger who he just met already accepted him and didn't care how he looked.

"Kurt, like Gohan and Professor said. We don't care how you look. None of us do." Jean said as she added her two cents of smile to the German mutant which cause him to blush making his skin purple.

"Okay then, now that you've met Kurt, I believe that you three can help him by showing him around the school tomorrow. Providing this little gadget here works of course" The professor said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, stopping Kurt from speaking, but not his face from paling. School? Him?

"I have something for you Kurt that should hopefully, if it works, allow you to blend in with the people outside, and so you can get your education" Charles said, cutting Kurt off. Then he passed him the black box, and Kurt opened it revealing a watch.

"Thanks and all Professor, but it's not my birthday just yet" He quipped, but yet attached the watch on to his wrist. It fitted perfectly.

"Now, just remember to press this small button, and trust me, this watch here does more than tell you if your late for your classes" The wheel-chaired telepath said, adding a little humor. Pressing the said button on the watch, and after a few short glitches and blurs, Kurt's appearance changed drastically. Now he looked like a regular teenager. No trace of fur, not even his tail was to be seen.

"Wow! Thanks Professor! This is just cool!" Kurt exclaimed, truly happy, something he hadn't been for a long time. He took a look at his reflection from the mirror.

"Now remember Kurt. The image inducer, the itchy-me-bob on your watch only covers up your appearance. Anyone who touches you will still feel the fur and tail, so be on the watch for that" Charles advised "Besides, this is just a disguise, as there are many people out there who do not simply understand us mutants. You are still yourself. Even if you're outside has been changed. The inside, is what counts"

"Thanks professor!" Kurt thanked, visibly grateful, if it weren't for the others close by, he properly would have hugged the male telepath. Not to mention the wheelchair

"Oh hey Kurt. You've not mentioned this yet, but what powers do you have?" Scott asked

Kurt stood back a few feet, before closing his eyes. Then suddenly disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke that smelt like sulfur. He reappeared a few feet behind them.

"Teleportation, now that's impressive, except the whole after smell anyway" Gohan commented. Kurt's one reminded him strongly of his father's Instant Transmission. But both had clear differences in terms of execution, and likely limit. Not to mention it kind of smelled when Kurt just teleported, though that might have been some smoke.

* * *

><p>Outside of the mansion by the gates, Todd Tolensky, or rather the mutant Toad he was called, due to his toad like appearance and movement not to mention smell. Though the latter was mostly due to the said mutant, only ever taking a shower ONCE a month, jumped his way to the mansion. Why? Because he got given a job by Principle Darkholme, also as far as he knew, known as Mystique. And by given the job, he meant forced to accept the job, something about finding a machine called 'Cerebro'. What it was he didn't know not that he would be able to comprehend what it could do to powerful telepaths, but he knew that he had to complete it, the boss was already scary enough to make him wet his pants being hard to tell, and he hadn't even done the job, so he could only imagine what if he failed it.<p>

He gave a girly scream as he saw a bright white sphere of some sort whiz round by the corner of his eye. It collided by a tree harmlessly and only leaving a small amount of burns on the oak, that would eventually fade away later.

Toad, wishing he could turn back and forget about it all, gulped and looked up to see a small storm gathering up, and just by the clouds closest to the back of the mansion, there were a few barely noticeable blurs that constantly appeared and reappeared. Whatever it was, it seemed to moving faster than anything possible in the smelly mutant's life. Not wanting to find out, he edged himself closer to the mansion, when all of a sudden, a swift gust of wind knocked him off his feet, and sent him through a conveniently opened window. He rolled around like a spiral until he stopped and collided with someone else.

He again yelled his girly scream as they both stumbled back, rubbing their heads, with their senses practically scrambled by the sudden attack. They both opened their eyes, and took a step back. Toad, because of Kurt's blue, furry appearance. Kurt, mainly due to Toad's unbelievable stink.

"What the!? What on earth are you? Some kind of cuddle toy?" Toad, as normal, yelled his brains out, despite it being almost the size of an atom.

"Me?! You should talk, ever heard of showering, Christ?!" Kurt retorted "And have you ever looked at a mirror in your entire life?" The two mutants began to circle around each other, both ready encase the other attacked.

"As a matter fact I have. Pretty handsome pal is what I see each time." The froggy mutant answered with, a proud and little cocky smile. Kurt had to restrain from face-palming himself

"You're kidding me, right? I feel sorry for the mirror" Kurt muttered under his breath, expecting the other mutant to not hear him. Sadly for him though, Toad caught on the statement. Surprisingly to.

"Hey, you furry freak!" Toad had blunted out, leaping out at Kurt, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.-

"You could properly back up that saying, if you can catch me first!" Kurt called out, now hanging on the wall, much to the other mutant's surprise. He then began to run along it, right through the corridor.

"Hey, hey come back here!" Toad yelled, jumping to catch up to the furry mutant. Kurt had a grin as he ported again to gain a few feet of distance. Only for Toad to curse under his breath and leap even more towards the blue elf, in an attempt to catch him. They caused quite a bit of noise because of their 'chase' which was more like Kurt toying around with the frog like mutant. The Professor wheeled himself over to observe the display, with Storm just behind.

"So, it appears that young Tolansky here processes an X-gene." He said, placing both of his hands underneath his chin "He could perhaps be one of us". Storm, who was now by his side, sighed at her teachers antics, a few seconds later and Gohan, having heard the girly scream and energy from the outsider while he was training. His face was stoic, and a little irritated. The scene in front of him it was a little amusing.

This little scuffle would be the necessary kick start for Kurt to join in the group. The three continued to stare at the 'fighting' that was taking place between the blue elf and the toad like mutant.

Suddenly, as Kurt was hanging on the chandelier, Toad stuck out his leaky green tongue and actually managed to grab onto Kurt's tail, and pulled back. Bad move. The tail was a very sensitive spot for Kurt, which caused him to lose his concentration and fall down, with the toad still gripping to his tail. Luckily, before they became the new carpet for the hall, Kurt managed to teleport the both of them.

"Where did they?" Charles began asking, looking at his white-haired student besides him, who had the same clueless expression as him. They turned to the Saiyan hybrid and saw that he was staring towards the ground, his arms across his chest.

"They've gone down a level to the Danger Room" he answered their unasked question, only for the two to pale and to panic slightly.

"Not good. We programmed the Danger Room so that it would go all out on any intruders" Storm said, her hands by her mouth as she worried for the new student. Gohan also began to worry. Not about himself, he could easily tank the Danger Room with both eyes closed, his hands tied behind his back, but the others, nowhere near as powerful as him, was what worried him.

* * *

><p>In a blur, he dematerialized from view and made it to the said Danger Room in less than a second. He found that both Kurt and Toad were using everything they had, just to prevent being cut up in half by everything that was thrown at them.<p>

Though immediately as he arrived, most of the defenses turned their attention to the half Saiyan and began firing on him. It seemed that the Danger Room, had recognized who had beaten it at full power without warming up not even coming close to it, and seemed to hold a grudge against the merely evaded the shots with no effort needed or wanted. To most, it would seem that he was just standing there while everything went through him, but he was moving so fast that not even the best tracking equipment, in this world could track him. He made his way over to Kurt, who attempted to run across the wall, only to be cut off by a hand saw coming in close, ready to tear him to blue shreds. A purple and white blur, appeared in front of him, with his finger raised up, stopping the saw in its track. Sparks flew across the floor, but it eventually broke into more pieces than could be counted.

Spinning round faster than Kurt could track, the same finger that Gohan had used to stop the saw, shone yellow at the tip and a small beam of energy shot out towards where Toad was. It multiplied itself into close to 50 shots. The said mutant, round himself cornered by nearly countless laser turrets, and were each ready to fill him up with many holes and likely burns. His loud scream, was annoyingly sensitive to Gohan's better hearing. Thankfully, it was blocked out by the sound of the Ki blasts exploding at their targets, a sound that he was used to. The blasts were luckily set on non-explosive, otherwise, there would be a rather fatal incident with all but one people in the mansion.

"Tell, you what, unless I have a bloody death wish, then I'm outta here!" Toad, panicked, jumped out for his own dear life out of the Danger Room exit, just a few seconds later Scott and Jean appeared on the scene.

"Don't worry Professor, we will..." Scott paused, looking at Kurt and Gohan who were both in the middle of the wreckage "...take care of it?"

"I'm sorry Professor, you been wonderful but I just don't belong here" Kurt said in a depress tone, as he teleported away.

"Nightcrawler, wait!" Professor pleaded but it was too late he was already gone.

"Don't worry Professor I talk to him" Gohan as he brought to of his finger towards his forward and teleported away.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know it but he teleported at the X-hanger and what he first saw was the Blackbird, Kurt only look at the advance jet with great surprise and wonders.<p>

"What is that?" Kurt asked to no one

"The SR Blackbird, twice as fast as the sr-71, and three times the Range. That what Scott told me" Gohan answer Kurt question as he teleported right behind him

"It's amazing is it yours, do you get to fly it" Kurt asked with optimism in his tone

"It's ours, if you decided to stay. So what do you say you want to join the team" Gohan said as he offer his hand to the blue demon mutant

"You want me to join I almost got you killed a few minutes ago," Kurt said he look down his feet, unable to look at the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan only smirk

"If you think the danger room is enough to kill me. Then I got few surprises for you" Gohan said he put his right hand to Kurt shoulder "Kurt you here to learn how to control your powers, so you might screw up some times, that's why you here, to learn"

The blue demon mutant, look at the demi-Saiyan and show him a big smile. That Gohan want to see.

"Thanks Gohan" Kurt said as they made their way to the others

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A girl who has the beauty of a Goddess…Misunderstood…missing…Gods… Power of the Flame that is from the cosmos… A Pure hearted warrior…The Second Phoenix"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like the chapter I got some of it from A Dragon's Rouge By: Mjh Hunter. That you should totally read.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This special chapter I been planning for weeks. You see I can't imagine any one from Marvel pairing up with Gohan. **

**Jean taken so I'm not making a "Love Triangle" between Gohan, Scott, and Jean. We have enough of that with Scott, Jean, and Logan. **

**Rogue was my second option but the girl Gohan is going to be with is going bring Gohan back to his old self as Mirai Gohan. Right now Gohan closed himself from the Z-Warriors and every one from Earth for five years. All he have been doing is nothing but training. Plus I don't see Rogue be with Gohan that much. **

**Kitty don't get me started in fact. I don't see them being put together as a couple. It's out of character for both characters. I don't hate her I just don't want her to be with Gohan. **

**Wanda and Boom Boom, yeah not happening. **

**I'm pairing Gohan with Rei Hino from Sailor Moon. **

**Before I start this chapter I'm only brining Rei Hino, not Sailor Moon characters or there powers just her. Rei Hino is property of Sailor Moon. **

**Rei Hino and sailor moon belongs to their respectful owners**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. The Second Phoenix <strong>

At Tokyo city the capital of the great nation of Japan, what inside the great city that got the attention was a Shinto Shrine and what stood outside the shrine was a beautiful girl, whose beauty rival that of the goddesses of the universe. She had raven dark violet hair that some people confuse the color with black that reach all the way to her back and beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing a red and white miko rope that hung loosely around her slender body. The girl name was Rei Hino.

It was middle of the night Rei just finish dusting the Shrine gate that is called a Torii as she was about to go to her room circle of flames surround her. She began to panic.

"No!" Rei yelled as she was wondering how she summon her flames without her commanded "I already have control of my power. Why is this happening now?" She asked to no one trying to figure out how to stop the flames. She took few deep breaths and began to calm herself.

"Come on Rei, you did this before this shouldn't be any different" Rei said to herself as she sat down the floor and began to meditate controlling the flame.

At first it seems the flames began to rise, but instead of being worry that flames would get higher and higher. Instead she remains calm and concentrates with her meditation to stop the flames and her meditation pay off.

She was able to stop the flames and was left was just ash that was once was the circle of flames.

"Why is this happening now?" Rei asked to no one as she went to her room and collapse at her bed out of exhaustion of controlling the flames.

* * *

><p>Yesterday night Professor-X found two mutants one from Japan and another mutant from America. Professor decided to let Jean and Storm to take the mutant that close to us while we went to Tokyo, Japan. All I know is the mutant name is Rei Hino. I don't know why but I think I heard that name before, but where, maybe it's nothing.<p>

Right now me, Logon, and Professor are at the Blackbird heading towards Tokyo. I'm still curious what kind of powers the might be student has. But what really caught my attention that Professor seem more concern this Rei Hino person, then Kitty Pride seeing he want me to come with him and Logan to. We trying to persuade this Rei to join the institute, me and Logan are probably not the best people for the job. Tired of figure the situation out I decide to ask the Professor.

"Excuse me Professor,"

"Yes Gohan" Charles responded

"I'm just wondering do you know something about this mutant. You seem a bit rush to go to Japan."

The Professor only sign

"Yes in matter in fact I do know the mutant. No in matter of fact I met her before, when she was twelve years old. You see Gohan me, Logan, Storm, and some other individuals located Rei and her grandfather when they escape from another universe and return back to theirs…" Charles explained the best way he can to the demi-saiyan

The news only shock Gohan he couldn't believe someone from this universe travel back to amother universe.

"Wait, you mean they were trap in another universe and what team?" Gohan asked in shock

"Me and the X-men didn't understand as well how they got to another universe, but we do know a man with a giant head brought them back. To this day it still a mystery, to answer your previous question I created a team called The X-Men during the years the team went to different paths, I haven't made contact with them for years" Professor answered as turn his chair around as he close his eyes without Gohan knowing as his faced sadden, when he remember his former team betrayal.

"As for her power's Rei is both Pyrokinetic and Telekinetic" Professor explained as he went further to discuss Rei powers "When Rei was a child she was able to sense other people energy and able to read them, not like reading your mind but able to tell who they really are"

"How is she able to control her power when she was just a kid?" Gohan asked wanting to know more about Rei.

"She told me she meant an eleven year old boy and help her control her powers, but she haven't master her power is what I'm afraid of. This might be the first time of five years Rein ever use her power and I can tell she about to lose her control." Professor explained to Gohan about Rei the best way he could.

"She also forgot the name of the boy that help her, in matter of fact she barely remember what the boy look like. Which I find strange she told me she spent with the boy every day until she return to our universe" Professor said as he began to think about how to confess Rei to join the institute.

"Why didn't ask her to come to the institute?" Gohan asked

"I did, but she refuse my offer and decide to stay at the Shinto Shrine with her grandfather to become a Shinto priestess but I believe, there more meaning why she doesn't want to leave Tokyo"

"But why bring me and Logan?" Gohan asked

"Rei is already familiar with me and Logan. Also I'm afraid some unknown forces my try to harm her."

* * *

><p>At a another dimension, the dimension of Shuma Gorath stood Shuma Gorath lord of Chaos and beside him a asgardian renegade known as Millennius, a year ago Shuma Gorath freed Millennius from his dimension prison that Odin sent him for doing so Millennius has become Shuma herald.<p>

Right now the two gods are looking at a portal. That shows Rei Hino leaving the shrine and heading towards her catholic school. As you suppose you wondering why would Shuma be interest in this girl it because this girl contain the power of another Phoenixes from another dimension, the same Phoenixes that Shuma is afraid of that's why he needs to kill this sixteen year old girl before it's too late, Because he can no longer revive himself he doesn't no way but ever since that weird portal that show up from Earth, he lost the abilities to revive if he dies he won't come back. That's why he needs to kill the Phoenixes and steal her power right now before it's too late.

"Shall I go and capture her 'lord of chaos' or kill her" respond Millennius as he pick up his mace

"**Not yet for now we watch, right now I sense another power that rival mines and yours."** Shuma respond as his one huge eye never left the sight of the shrine maiden.

"A god probably, Thor" Millennius said with disgust with his tone as he tighten the grip of his mace.

"**No this power is not of a god but something that rival that of a god, whoever he is. He is a mortal" **

"A mere mortal, has that kind of power that's impossible!" Millennius said with shock.

"**Whoever he is, he must be dealt with" **Shuma said as he opens a portal towards the planet Earth. "Go my herald." Shuma responded as Millennius enter the portal.

"I shall put this mortal out of his misery." Millennius said as he vanish of Shuma sight and head towards the planet Earth.

* * *

><p>Back to Earth me, Logan, and Professor-X were outside the Shinto Shrine. We were waiting for the high priest to arrive. Apparently the grandfather of Rei Hino is the head priest of this community. While we were waiting I notice some scorch marks that were shape as a circle. I also notice it right next to a girl's room outside.<p>

Then I sense some coming towards the shrine I sent into my stance until I notice it was an old man with curly hair. I can tell right now just by sensing him he more of a pervert then master Roshi, okay maybe that was a bit too far but also I sense a kind heart. I began to lower my stance.

"Charles, Logan it good to see you two again" The old man said as he welcome the two mutants that were right next to Gohan. "Who's your friend?"

"It's good to see you two Mr. Hino. This is Son Gohan my new student, Gohan this is Mr. Hino the head priest of this shine" with that said Gohan bowed in apology for his offensive stance to the Shinto priest.

"I'm sorry for my offence stance, sir."

"It's alright boy a true martial artist must always be ready for anything" Mr. Hino said as he give Gohan a reassuring smile, "It's about Rei isn't it Charles," the old man said as walk towards the Professor with a face that mean business

"Correct, can we talk inside the shrine"

"Of course,"

"Gohan, perhaps it best you should find Rei, she be at her catholic school" Professor told to the demi-saiyan as he made his way to Rei catholic school he already know what she look like and able to sense her energy so it wouldn't be difficult.

* * *

><p>When Gohan made his way to the catholic school he saw Rei Hino at the bus station waiting for her bus to arrive. When the bus arrives Gohan quickly enter the bus, when he was inside he accidently bub into Rei as fell down the floor.<p>

"Ow! hey! Watch where you going" said Rei as she pup at the ground

"Sorry about that." Gohan said as he offers his hand to Rei as she accepts Gohan hand.

When Rei accept Gohan hand they both look at directly at the eye onyx depth met violet pools, Rei blush and quickly let go of Gohan hand.

"Thanks" was the shrine maiden response as she looks away.

There was long awkward silence from the two.

Then Gohan about think about the shrine maiden, this is Rei, she quite beautiful she seems to be wearing her school uniform but what really interesting is her energy about the same as Jean, she definitely a mutant. I got to start a conversation with her if I'm ever going connivance her to join the institute.

Rei was also thinking about the sixteen year old demi-saiyan Who is this guy? He's cute but what really interesting about him is his energy is he a mutant can any mutant reach that level of energy it so mass but well kept. He also has a pure heart, purest I ever seen but he also sad like he feels alone. Why is that?

'Here goes nothing' Gohan thought as he about to start a conversation.

"Excuse me are you Rei Hino?" Gohan said to the shrine maiden.

Rei turn her head to the demi-saiyan and about to answer his question.

"Yes, I am and you are" Rei asked as she raise one eyebrow.

"I'm Son Gohan from the Xavier Institute" Gohan said as he extends his hand towards Rei.

But Rei only turn her head away from the demi-saiyan. "Rei Hino" Rei said with displeasure with her tone.

'Geez what did I do?' Gohan though to himself as he notice the displeasure of her tone

"Look I already told the professor that I'm not interested on joining his Institute okay" as Rei said that she made it to her stop and head towards her school

"Wait just a minute me out alright," Gohan said as he follow the girl towards the girl at school grounds. When he was following her he notice the students are keeping their distance away from her. It's kind of odd since Rei is a beautiful girl I thought every guy at school be after her.

"Look I already said I'm not interest on joining I already know what's about and I'm not leaving Tokyo so just leave already" Rei said as she put all her stuff at her locker. "You seem a nice guy so please just leave me alone." Rei pleaded to the demi-saiyan as she walk pass the demi-saiyan and head towards her homeroom

"Last night you lost control of your powers. Am I right" Gohan told the Shrine maiden at a voice of volume that only she can hear which stop her at her tracks and listen to Gohan, luckily everyone was at their classroom it was just the two of them at the hallway.

"How much do you know?" Rei asked, as she refuses to look directly at the demi-saiyan.

"Last night Professor wasn't the only one who notice your power were active on its own, I sense your energy it was increasing so much it was capable to destroy the Earth if you haven't control at the right time before it turn this city into a crisps but you were struggling if this happen again, you could have killed someone. If you don't…" Before Gohan can finish his sentence Rei slaps him.

Rei made her way to her classroom as she rubs her hand 'Geez, what is this guy made of' Rei thought towards as she was rubbing her hand trying to ignore the pain for slapping that guy.

With Gohan he only felt guilty for hurting the girl feelings. He didn't mean to hurt her he was trying to tell her if she lose control she going to die. 'Man, I'm such a jerk. I need to find a way to make up to her' He then notices a couple of girls were making towards Rei locker. Gohan figure they were just skipping class and just hanging out.

Gohan decide to stay at Rei school for a while just to make sure she was safe and from no harm from anybody.

As the day pass Gohan notice every student's at the school were alienating her treating her some kind of witch or a plague. Seriously why are they treating her like this, what she did to deserve this kind of treatment, no one deserve this. But the day wasn't so bad I notice Rei was great martial artist not better as me and the rest of the Z-warrior but better than those idiots from the Cell games, her moves move with such grace with every blow it was fell of passion and such grace. She also appear to be a great archer, she haven't miss any of her target. This school P.E. was kind of interesting usually all we do is just run around laps or playing dodge ball.

When Rei went to her locker she notices her lunch was gone. It must have been one of those girls that hang out of her locker.

'Lunch is about to start at next period, maybe I able too made her lunch before lunch start' Gohan thought as he head out to make Rei her lunch to make up for his first impression.

* * *

><p>Back with the Professor he, Logan, and Mr. Hino were sitting at the center at the shrine about the discussion about Rei.<p>

"It's been five years since we have this discussion." Mr. Hino said as he let out a sigh.

"It's about Rei powers it's growing too fast that she losing control over them" Logan stated as he began the conversation that need to be settle.

"I notice when I saw scorch marks were right next to her room" Mr. Hino said to the two mutants " I confront her about it and convince her to join the institute but it just ended up with a fight" Mr. Hino said as he pour some teas to the two mutants.

"I been meaning to ask that, why is Rei so against of joining?" The Professor ask with curiosity of his tone. "Does she already have enough experience and teachings before she can become a high priest?" Professor asks to Mr. Hino.

"She does, It about her mother you see Rei hated her father because he neglected his family for his carrier of politics, even as my daughter pass he didn't come to her funeral, so I gladly took custody of Rei and she live with me at the shrine right next to my beloved daughter grave." Mr. Hino said as he shed a tear.

"Rei doesn't want to leave her mother it was tough enough when she would never see that eleven year old boy again. That little boy was a light of hope of Rei. He was her first friend she ever has. You might say she was in love with him, the saddest part about leaving that we forgot the boy name and how he look like that cause so much pain for Rei and we both witness of that pain" Mr. Hino said he took another sip of his tea as he remember the first time the three of them saw Rei powers, the powers of the Phoenix's.

"The other reason Rei doesn't want to leave is because she afraid if she go to the institute, she going to forget that little boy and never seeing mother again." Mr. Hino finish stated as someone open the front door of the shrine.

* * *

><p>At school, Rei decide to read outside of the school under the tree, since her lunch was stolen there really no purpose of going to the cafeteria. She was reading peacefully until she heard someone do a fake cough right next to her.<p>

It was Gohan he was carrying two bento boxes he seem kind of nervous and awkward. Since the last time they talk it ended with a slap.

"Is this spot taken?" Gohan asked nervously as he rubs the back of his head. He notices Rei staring at the Bento boxes Gohan made. "Oh, this is me saying sorry for being a jerk and all that. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Gohan said as he handed Rei her lunch.

Rei only smile. Maybe this guy isn't so bad, he seems nice, and he's kind of cute.

"You have nothing to apologize for you were trying to help me. If anyone needs to apologize it's me. So I'm sorry for slapping you and for overreacting. Rei give Gohan a gentle smile as she accepted his bento boxes.

When she start eating the bento boxes Gohan made it was the best food she ever eaten so good it can take a five star restaurant out of business. There are no words to describe it.

"I hope you like it I kind of rush making this." Gohan told Rei which shock. He never though a guy like him can cook something this good.

"You joking right there no words to describe it." Rei said gleefully

"Hey can I ask you something?" Gohan asked Rei as they continue eating there lunch

Rei nodded as she can't speak with all that food in her mouth usually she wouldn't eat this much but his cooking is so good, she couldn't let go to waste.

"Why is everyone at school treating you like some kind of outsider? I mean usually when people meet a beautiful girl the guys pretty much fall for her." Gohan asked Rei as she put down her bento.

Rei only blush that he thinks she's beautiful but then only look down with a sad expression.

"Well you already know that I'm a mutant so no need to tell you about mutants. You see a couple days ago people keep despairing from the bus stop at my shrine. You see people from this town believe I have some special power that able to sense other people and wear they are. Everyone at town who missed a love one went to the police but they couldn't find anything of 'The Devil Bus.' That's what we call it the bus who steal the life of others. When the police didn't work they decided to use me to find 'The Devil Bus'. I decline because…because." Rei continue as she let out a signal tear.

"I tried, I tried time and time again but I can't sense them…I…" She was about to curse herself but Gohan stop her by putting his right hand at her shoulder as he stand up.

"It wasn't your fault, you tried everything you had no one can blame you for that. I'm going to help you with this if you let me." Gohan said with a smile as he offered his hand to Rei, as she accepts Gohan help.

I can understand what she going through she been the same position that I been through but this time she not going to live with a live full of regret, like I have.

* * *

><p>When Rei finish her classes we decided to go to the bus station. There was no such luck. Then we decided to go back to the shrine hoping the professor would find a solution. Right now all we know the bus arrives at night. The police try to arrest the kidnapper but only leave more victims, all the cops vanish from the face of the Earth not a trace was found.<p>

When we arrived to the shrine it was a mess almost everything at the shrine is destroy. Doesn't take a genius to know there was huge fight going on. Before I even notice I sense someone coming at great speed with a high energy that rival a Super Saiyan. It was coming towards Rei. I quickly push her away of the incoming enemy as a result I got hit by a mace at the ribs before I can even recover from that attack. The unknown enemy uses his mace with all his force to ensure the pure hearted warrior won't get back up.

Gohan having trouble try to get up only he can see is his attacker wearing a red suit with a belt buckle framed with a M, a knee-high dark blue boots, and grey spikey gauntlets. His hair was a long black mane that framed his face reached his shoulder blades, with his white eyes starring pupil-less eyes staring at Gohan with disappointment in them. This man is known as Millennius, the asgardian renegade.

"Is this Midgard has to offer?" Millennius said with a sneer

"Damn, you" Gohan said as he was trying to get up

"It best you lay down to the ground, mortal" Millennius said as he stumps at Gohan back forcing him to the ground more.

"Stop it!" Rei yelled as she throws fire balls of fire at the asgardian renegade.

This however done nothing to him he only laughs of the shrine maiden attempt to save the demi-saiyan.

"You may have the cosmic flame but you far too weak to do any real damage to me mortal." As Millennius finish his sentence he punches Rei at the stomach knocking her out.

"I'm good mood today mortal so I let you live. Until then take care" Millennius said with a smirk as he grab at bridal style and open portal that lead to the Shuma dimension.

Gohan struggling reaching his left pocket, to get his senzu bean. As Gohan ate the senzu his stamina is back as it once was. But it was too late the portal closed before Gohan can go anywhere near it.

"Damn it, I was too late" Gohan said with frustration if only I be in guard I would have notice that guy sooner. Wait a minute! The Devil bus maybe it would lead towards his dimension it's a long shot but I got to try.

Gohan left the shrine and heads to the bus stop where The Devil bus arrives. As Gohan reach the bus stop he materializes his clothes to his purple gi and just in time the bus arrives.

When I enter the bus the door close shut no one was here not even the bus driver just I thought or hope this was the devil bus. The bus began to move to a portal that show up it was the same type of portal where Millennius took Rei. The bus head towards the portal it sent to another dimension it look like I'm at outer space I sense two high level of energy close by as well mutable energy right next to them that must be the victims of the devil bus.

The bus stops and opens its doors I exit the bus just to see Millennius waiting for from the outside with a smirk on his face.

"You should have stay at Midgard, mortal, you live longer" Millennius said as pick up his mace.

"Why do you have to kidnap innocent lives what harm did they do to you?" Gohan said with anger in his tone.

"You can never understand how gods work mortal we use you, our servants to do with them as we please." Millennius said he grip tighter on his mace. "For those who devise our wishes, they will face our wrath." Millennius finish as he charge lightning to his mace.

Gohan back flip away from Millennius and getting to his stance.

"I know your kind!" Gohan yelled to Millennius with all his anger at this tone "You believe yourself as gods who do with their powers as they please, not caring how they affect other people!" Gohan finish lecturing to Millennius, as his eyes were turning to a sea green color and his hair turn gold, Gohan has transform to a Super Saiyan.

"Don't blame if I kill you." Gohan said in a menacing tone that able to cut through the strongest of steel.

"You think changing your hair and your eyes frighten me mortal, I face Od…" Millennius didn't get to finish his sentence Gohan spin kick him at full force launching him further to Shuma dimension.

"That was for attacking me by surprise." Gohan said as he a yellow ball of Ki energy at his hand. "And this is for Rei! **Masendan!" **Gohan yelled a he throw that ball of energy towards Millennius like a baseball.

Millennius was still recovering from Gohan kick as he spatter blood from his mouth. He didn't have a chance to doge Gohan attack his only option was to take the he put arms up to prepare for the Ki attack as there was a loud explosion.

Millennius quickly recover not wanting to get hit by this mortal strange energy again. So he charges at the mortal standing against him at full speed, Gohan did the same as he charge against Millennius.

Just like that both demi-saiyan and god went against each other with full power. The human naked eye cannot keep up with this godlike speed with each blow they hit each other with earth shattering force.

Millennius try to hit Gohan at the face with his mace but Gohan counter it with an ax-kick and did another kick at Millennius and another kick at Millennius face. With blind anger Millennius upward his mace at Gohan head. But Gohan back flip three times and charge at Millennius. Millennius then throw three bolts of lightning with his mace at Gohan but Gohan counter it by shooting two Ki blast at the lightning he doge the last lightning and heads towards Millennius. Gohan try to kick Millennius at the face but the renegade-god block his kick by using the handle of his mace but just as he thought he block the mortal kick Gohan kick at the face with his left foot and jump away from away from Millennius and flew upwards.

"Is this the best a god can do!" Gohan mock to Millennius not really asking a question. "I got say it's really disappointing for someone who brags there power so much" Gohan said with a smirk and only made Millennius angry.

'I don't believe this. This mortal was challenging my power and now he's mocking me, a god. He cannot be allowed to live.'

With Millennius god like speed he went upward towards Gohan and hit him at the gut with his mace. Then he punches Gohan at the face setting himself further away from Millennius. Millennius took this advantage and began to swing his mace and throw lightening at Gohan.

Gohan only smirk he was letting Millennius to hit him. Funny things about Saiyan there the harder the opponent hits the stronger his enemy become. Gohan stop himself from going too far away from Millennius. Gohan then sent himself at a crotch possession and brought two hands together and began to chant himself as a light was forming at his two hands like a star.

"**Kamehameha!" **Gohan yelled as there was a beam of blue energyheadings towards Millennius and his lightning.

The Kamehameha had beaten Millennius lightning and the Kamehameha had reach Millennius devoured him. The beam of energy disappear turn it to nothing, Millennius float there as part of his clothing was torn apart and his skin was smoking of steam at his body. He then began to see black and fail to the ground.

Millennius only splatter one word to the mortal. "Damn you" Millennius said as he was knock out.

When the fight was over Shuma appear right behind Gohan. Just as he though he got the demi-saiyan off-guard he strike the demi-saiyan with his tentacles but to his disappointment he teleported away from his attack by using instant transmission.

"About time you show up!" Gohan said to the Lord of Chaos as he stare his large eye.

"**You already know I was here, how?"** Shuma ask the mortal who challenge his power.

"I sense your energy. I also feel the people energy you steal. Why are you doing this? What made you think you have this power you have the right to ruin innocent lives!" Gohan roared as he went the next level of his super saiyan transformation to a Super Saiyan 2.

"**You have this power and you choose to protect those who are weaker then you. Fine if wish to die so badly then your wish shall be granted. Prepare to di…"** Shuma was cut short there was a source of great energy inside his eye it was starting to burn.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Shuma scream as the flame was all over his body burning him alive **"No! I won't die like this!" **But he did, Shuma energy depleted into nothing as the flames just continue to increase it shows all of Shuma victims all of them alive including the Professor and Wolverine. They were at this green pods the fire didn't seem to be hurting Shuma victims. But it well the cosmic flames keep going larger and larger until it form of a Phoenix what inside the heart of the Phoenix was Rei. She had her eye shut as tears where coming from her eyes there were fire cover over her legs and arms as her cosmic flames beginning to consume her entire body.

"This not good, how do I stop this?" Gohan asked to himself figure out a way to save Rei and Shuma victims. 'Wait maybe I can mental call the professor, just hope it won't him in this state' Gohan thought to himself as he began a mental to the professor.

'Professor wake up!' Gohan mental yelled at the knock out professor

'Gohan…' Professor respond, try to compose himself

'There no time to explain, Rei lost control her power and looks she going to be destroy with the rest of all of Shuma victims. How do I stop her?

'The only one could stop this madness is Rei. Gohan you must enter her mind, I'm to injure to enter her mind'

'That's all' Gohan said thinking this was easy

'Gohan be careful, this force is nothing you ever face' Professor warned Gohan fearing for his mental safety.

'I well professor' Gohan finished his mental conversation with the professor. 'This is going to hurt a lot but I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Rei and Shuma victims.'

Gohan launch himself at the heart of the Phoenixes, as he hug Rei ignore the pain of the cosmic flames. The only way to reach Rei mind is by close contact at the state she's in. The pain of the flame was something I never imagine, I can't waste any time. I need to enter her mind.

* * *

><p>Just like that Gohan enter Rei mind he enter Rei memories of her past. He was at what it seems to be a living room where Rei and her grandfather live. The first person he saw with Rei grandfather. He was talking at the phone more like shouting at the phone, whoever he's answering.<p>

"What do you mean you won't be at her funeral, my daughter is dying and all you care is your carrier. Your daughter is right beside her mother staying her for her final days!" Mr. Hino shouted at the phone whoever he was yelling to.

"What is he talking about?" Gohan said as he heard someone crying down the hallway.

He made towards a room of the sound of a crying little girl. When he enter the room he saw an eight year old version of Rei crying at the covers of the bed and an older version of Rei who was at the bed she wasn't sleeping, she already die. I don't know why but that younger version of Rei I think I met her before. But that's something figure out another time.

"I think I understand, now." Gohan said as he bent down and hug the younger version of Rei trying to comfort the little girl sorrow.

"The man who neglect you was your father and your mother…you love your mother very much. I know the pain, trust me I do. Rei you need to let people in. I'm probably the last person to say that, but your mother doesn't want you die like this." Gohan said to the little girl as she clutched Gohan gi.

"Don't leave," the little girl pleaded to the demi-saiyan

"Don't worry, I won't" Gohan said to the eight year old Rei and just like a bright light appeared ending the memory.

* * *

><p>Right now the cosmic flames of the Phoenixes disappear into nothing and all the pods of the Shuma victims break living the victims out cold which is consider a blessing, not able to handle the situation. But the Professor, Rei and Logan did just in time a portal have arrived to their world. Gohan was knock out and his golden hair turn to pure black as he use everything he had to help Rei some part of his gi burn and there was a burn up scar at his chest from the cosmic flames. Rei held him at his arm as she went to the Professor and Logan.<p>

"What do we do?" Rei ask the professor.

"We need to levitate every into the portal, Shuma dimension is about to be destroy and along with us with it." Professor responded as Logan takes Gohan from Rei and held him at his back.

"I take care of Gohan you and Professor just work your magic" Logan said to Rei as she and professor levitate the victims to the other side of the portal and escape the dooming dimension.

They ended up at the bus stop of the Shinto shrine were everyone that was kidnap were about to wake up, neither remember what happen just in time the police arrive luckily Professor, Rei, and Logan escape the crowd that were being question as they carried Gohan and towards the shrine.

* * *

><p>When they enter the shrine Mr. Hino was already awake and help ease Gohan injury, luckily the scar from Gohan chest was fading away. Right now Mr. Hino, Professor, and Logan were at the living room talking about what transpire.<p>

"So that's all we know, Shuma knows about the Phoenix. Doesn't seem to matter sense he's barbecue." Logan said with a bit of sense of humor of what transpire.

"With Shuma gone there won't be any threat heading towards Rei." Mr. Hino said with a sign of relief "Thank Kami."

"Yes and what transpire with the Phoenixes, Rei seem control of her power. Mr. Hino if you don't mind we like to rest for the night, we be living tomorrow morning." Professor said to Mr. Hino as he nodded at response allow them to stay the night.

As Professor already head out to his quest room Logan decide to check how the teenage demi-saiyan was doing. When he enter the room he saw Gohan sleeping his bed but what was shocking that Rei was already asleep she was siting a chair that was close to Gohan bed as her head was resting on Gohan mattress. Logan just ignores the sight and head towards his room.

* * *

><p>Right now it was early of the morning Gohan was already awake and he Professor and Logan were heading towards the Blackbirfd outside of Tokyo city. Rei have control of her powers and since The Devil bus case is solve. The other kids in school well stop picking on her. Which is a relief to Gohan but he disappointed that Rei won't come with him to the institute.<p>

"Feeling down bub," Logan ask the teenager demi-saiyan

"No I'm fine, let's head o-"Gohan stop at mid-sentence when he sense Rei, Ki-signature.

"Wait Up!" Rei yelled to the X-men as she ran towards them. Right now Rei is wearing black jeans, red sneakers, a red blouse, and a short black female jacket. She also carrying a duffle bag.

"Rei?" Professor said with confusion with in his voice "Why are you hear?" The Professor ask the teenage pyro mutant.

"Professor with permission I like to re-think your offer of joining the institute, even though I have control of my powers for now, I still need to master my powers. So with your permission my I join your institute?" Rei ask as she bowed down towards the Professor.

The Professor smiled and make towards Rei.

"I consider an honor Rei Hino, welcome to the institute," Professor said as he shake Rei hand.

"Thank you, Professor" Rei said as she let go the Professor hand.

As they made the way to the Blackbird Rei kiss Gohan at the cheek. This surprise Gohan and his face turn red by Rei action.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it does mean I like that way, it just a thank you for what happen with Shuma and the Phoenixes incident" Rei said as her face also turn red.

"Yeah got it…No problem." Gohan said as he and Rei made to the Blackbird and left Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A lost girl...<strong>**Deception...The Truth...The Future... A lost Rogue"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like this chapter sorry if took me so long, I try stop doing this is Moshe30350redstar and have a awesome day. <strong>

**By the way if some people didn't heard the news that ForneverWorld just been a car crash, I suggest you check his latest video and wish him good health.**


End file.
